


Voyeur

by SuperLeon



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism, Woke up at 6AM and wrote this in an hour, consensual voyeurism, technically AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets to settle Bodie's ambitious libido and learn something new about himself all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered having a really old kink meme saved on my phone and this happened.
> 
> 88.Multiple partners  
> 108.Sexual appetite or excess(-ish)  
> 129.Voyeurism and vision themes   
> 

Angel realized, the second time, that he liked to watch.

The first time was just meant to be a one-off idea, something Bodie convinced him partially into before before Angel pushed himself into agreeing. It wasn't like Angel was the only person the blond was seeing at the time, so it made sense that he got used to seeing Bodie with other people on occasion. This was just a radical way of getting into the idea. And while that had been far and away from the blond's adventurous intentions, it didn't matter much when Angel was watching him get fucked senseless on the same bed where they'd done the same only days prior.

It was a strange first experience, understandably. Angel felt he was Pavloved to getting hard whenever he heard the blond gasping and moaning like he had been then. But his body seemed to draw a blank upon the realization that, no, he wasn't gasping or begging for _him_. Angel was then stuck questioning whether or not it was right for him to take care of himself while the other two were going at it. He definitely didn't want to finish before they did, and part of him still felt like it would be inappropriate somehow.

Overall, the first time raised more questions than it answered. It was a nice show, certainly. But what was the real value?

That's why he'd asked to try again. Bodie asked Angel this time if he was really, truly sure, partially excited and partially confused as to what Angel's motives might be. The brunet assured wholeheartedly that he was, sealing the deal by fucking the blond firmly into the mattress, mostly driven by enthusiasm. 

Despite the fact that he still wasn't 100% on what he was doing, Angel decided to take some control this time around. He at least had an idea of what was to come. The same bedroom, but this time Angel would sit while they basically fucked over him. It seemed like the best way to get the most out of the situation, and it proved right when Angel could see nearly everything he couldn't before.

With his hands against the wall on either side of Angel's head, Bodie was desperately trying to keep himself upright. Bodie almost always fucked like he needed it; like he was in heat and his body couldn't function without release at least once. But the friend he'd pulled along into this fucked like he'd just spent the last of his money on a prostitute and he was planning to get the most out of it. 

Angel could see how each thrust shook through the blond, almost forcing the breathless sounds from his slightly parted, kiss-bruised lips. He could see how Bodie's cock, hard and neglected, bobbed against his stomach, leaking like he was so close to coming already. He watched the expressions flit across the blond's face as he seemed to struggle to remember whose name he was supposed to call out. Somewhere between blind pleasure and pure bliss.

When his friend decided to help the blond's situation; grabbing his cock and jerking fast and recklessly; Bodie choked out Angel's name, realizing halfway through that it was the wrong one and then realizing he didn't care as long as _someone_ finally let him cum. He already looked dangerously close to the edge, struggling to focus on one thing. When he managed to get his eyes on Angel's, not breaking away for a moment, it almost seemed like a challenge.

He called out the correct name when he came, his body tensing and jerking as he spilled himself into the others hand. But he still gripped onto Angel's shoulder as his friend finished up his own climax, reacting limply as his thrusts shook his whole body, then nearly collapsing again when he'd pulled out.

After some cleanup and parting words Bodie offered to help Angel with his still semi-hard-on and managed to get a quickie in the shower. Skin still soft and not yet dry, he and Angel lounged in the bed that was finally theirs again. While it was admittedly still too warm they tangled around one another face to face. Bodie messed with the wet strands of hair on Angel's head.

"So you liked it?"

"Hm?"

The blond couldn't help but chuckle at Angel's post-sex daze.

"You liked watching me with someone else?"

Angel buried his face in the blond's chest, feigning deep thought for a moment.

"Absolutely not."


End file.
